


Saw You in a Dream

by slytherubbish



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Holding Hands, Lucid Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherubbish/pseuds/slytherubbish
Summary: Grizz can't sort out his dreams from reality.





	Saw You in a Dream

Grizz and Sam were seated on the edge of a billboard. Legs dangling off, swinging back and forth with the crisp autumn breeze. They were laughing, smiling. As if the happiness was leaking from their bodies. Making a mess, spilling everywhere. Sticky and sweet like honey.

It was only the two of them, and a sky littered with millions of glistening stars. There was nothing to say, or rather nothing Grizz could say. He felt almost unable to open his mouth, so engulfed by the atmosphere.

By the feeling of Sam’s hand intertwined perfectly with his. 

By the sight of the angelic golden boy, illuminated by the moon.

Sam was brighter than any of the stars. That fact alone was enough to render him speechless. 

His mind was too cloudy for anything to make sense, all he could do was experience the moment.

It was just like it should be. No drugs, no alcohol, just the intoxication of his feelings for Sam. Hitting him in waves, creeping upon him. Leaving quickly, but never truly being gone.

Suddenly the world around them was obsolete, as Sam brushed his fingertips through Grizz’s hair.

Everything was so detailed, so real. 

Grizz could have sworn that he felt Sam’s hands pulling his face closer. That he felt their skin making more contact.

Sam leaned in tentatively and- 

Grizz opened his eyes to see the sunlight peeking through his curtains.

His eyes filled up with tears. He cursed himself, angry that his own subconscious would betray him. His deepest desires feeling so so close. But fleeting away, far too quickly.

All of it merely a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I lucid dream all the time so this was pretty much completely based off of a dream I had. 
> 
> Also check out the song Saw You in a Dream by the Japanese House.
> 
> Lmk your thoughts, I'll be writing more stuff soon.


End file.
